


Called It

by cerebroskywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lily Evans/James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black - Freeform, Remus and Sirius being dum dums, lily is the cuTEST, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroskywalker/pseuds/cerebroskywalker
Summary: Remus and Sirius decided that couldn't tell a n y of the boys about their relationship.So, convieniently, it's a girl that discovers them.





	Called It

Man I love wolf star.  
Guess what this is?  
A wolf star fluff muahaha

Remus sat in one of the royal armchairs in the Gryffindor common room reading a book as a shirtless Sirius sat sideways on his lap, legs draped over one arm of the chair and leaning on the other. He played with the werewolf's hair. It was a brisk and cold Saturday- and Sirius had a blanket wrapped around him. Remus was in a sweater.  
Remus sighed, and Padfoot leaned sideways a tad to meet eyes with him.  
"You know, Sirius, tonight's...a night."  
"It's only 6, Moony, we have two hours before the sun goes down."  
"Yes I know. But-' he sighed, rubbing his forehead, "It's been a while since I've gone without-"  
Sirius smiled crookedly  
"Snuggling with me at night?" He teased, squeezing the werewolf's already red cheeks.  
"Yes." Remus answered simply and quietly, slightly muffled by the fact his cheeks were being pinched to death.  
"It'll be alright Moony. We'll be alright. "  
At that moment, Sirius leaned forward to plant a kiss, and Remus did the same.  
Oh and also, there was a knocking coming from the other side of the wall.  
Sirius gasped and fell out of his lap right onto the floor, Remus widened his eyes and stood, quickly walking over and answering the call, opening the entrance to the room.  
"Lily Potter! What a pleasant surprise!" He said with a bright, slightly nervous, smile.  
"Hello Remus- has James been around lately?" She leaned sideways a bit to look around the tall boy and Remus mimicked her direction. He would not dare to let her see a shirtless Sirius sitting on the floor tangled in a blanket waiting for his boyfriend to return.  
"Oh come on, Lupin- he's in there somewhere isn't he?"  
Remus sighed, now slightly annoyed, "He- He's really not."  
"What's the holdup??" Sirius called, unable to hear Lily's voice and tell that there was one of the very girls that could easily blabber the news of the wolf star relationship to James. Then of course James would tell everyone and their mother about it.  
"Remus-"  
"Lily-" he replied in the same tone.  
"Is that Sirius."  
"Ye-No-ah- Yes. That is his voice."  
She furrowed her brows, "Then he at least must know where Potter Is."  
She tried to get past Remus, but he just moved in whatever direction she tried to move in. Eventually she just sighed a loud huff, and quickly darted under Remus' legs,much to his dismay.  
"Lily!" The werewolf scolded as she passed with ease.  
Sirius turned around from where he was standing, opposite the entryway and examining a thing on the wall or something of the sort.  
Lily, had not planned on walking in on a shirtless Padfoot. Most definitely not one that had a hickey on his neck. Which, Sirius quickly remembered and immediately slapped his hand over it to cover it up.  
"No way-" she said at first, astounded, "No absolute way!" Then, she sounded amused  
Remus let out a sigh of relief and tugged at his sweater sleeves.  
"Lily I swear to god- you are the only one that knows." Sirius growled, still covering up the hickey.  
"This is amazing!! When were you two planning on telling the guys??" Lily bounced excitedly, giggling.  
"Never?" Remus replied, raising an eyebrow. He let out a long sigh and walked over to Sirius, whispering a calming sweet nothing into his ear and leaning next to him against the wall.  
"I'm pretty sure James already knows though-" Sirius added, now that he'd thought about it, "Or, at least, suspects it."  
Remus couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that distant memory.  
"well, do tell!!" Lily made a 'go on' gesture with her hands

*flashback noises????~~~woo woo woooooo???*

It was 3 Am, and James had woken up after a casual bad dream. He decided he would take advantage of the situation and prank Sirius by throwing a few ice cubes at him to wake him up.  
James, now loaded and ready, chucked an ice cube over at Sirius' bunk, hitting him once in the head and the neck a few times.  
Sure enough, Padfoot shot straight up, surprised as hell.  
"What the hell, Potter?" He yelled groggily, picking frozen bits from his hair.  
James tried to stifle his laughter, using his hand to muffle the loud croaks.  
"Yeah~ fuck off, yeah, potter?" Then arose a sleepy, shirtless Remus from next to Sirius.  
Sirius looked over at Remus with wide eyes, and James halted his laughter, jaw dropped to the ground.  
"What~?" Remus looked between the two, then it hit him.  
"Oh- I mean- shit- I was so cold last night and forgot my warm pajamas stupidly so Sirius offered to let me sleep in his bed because he has the n i c e comforter, you know."  
The werewolf lied, James simply nodding a few times before stiffly turning back and laying down again.  
He could hear Sirius giggling and Remus whispering stuff into his ear long after they'd expected him to be asleep, and he expected them to be.

*de-flashbacitizing?? Woo woo wooooo???*

Lily burst out in laughter at the story, "So have you two- you know.."  
Remus widened his eyes and shook his head wildly  
"What?! Lily, noooo.."  
She looked over at Sirius, who casually cleared his throat but discreetly mouthed 'Yeah' to her.  
She blushed slightly and adjusted her scarf, "Well, I'm going to get going. If James comes by tell him I'm looking for him, alright?"  
Remus nodded and Lily walked out, a skip in her step.  
But before she was completely gone, she just k n e w she had to have the last laugh.  
Poking her head back in with a shit eating grin and a few giggles, she remarked.  
"Oh, and by the way?"  
"Yes, Lily."  
"Called it."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !! feedback is appreciated heh


End file.
